Oceanus Shenron
Oceanus Shenron is one of the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball GT and the dragon of the Six Star Ball. She is the only female Shadow Dragon. History Oceanus Shenron, like all the other Shadow Dragons, was born from a wish that was made on the Dragon Balls. The wish that created her is the most embarrassing out of all the Shadow Dragons. Oceanus was born from a wish that Oolong made to stop Emperor Pilaf from making one, a pair of panties from a hot babe, or the world's most comfortable pair of underwear in the dubbed version. She was very embarrassed by this and hated to tell anyone. Goku and Pan encountered Oceanus Shenron when she was pretending to be "Princess Oto", a sea princess in a local village that gave them fish, which she actually did. However this was putting many fisherman out of business. Goku, Pan, and a boy from the village named Colm confronted Oceanus Shenron on the beach. Goku demanded to know what wish had created her and finally, Oceanus told them, though much to her deep embarrassment and her face turned bright red, as did Pan's, though Goku found this memory funny. Oceanus then fought Goku and managed to thrash Goku around with her wind powers. However the saiyan figured out that the dragoness was hiding her true form and she briefly revealed her true form. They resumed their battle and Oceanus managed to trap Goku inside a cliff with a powerful wind stream. Luckily, with some help from Colm's seagull, Pan was able to figure out that the center of Oceanus Shenron's wind storm was open. She unleashed a Kamehameha wave and Goku followed suit, destroying Oceanus. Powers and Abilities Like most of the other Shadow Dragons, Oceanus has the ability to control elements, though unlike the others, she can control two, water and wind, though she uses wind more than she does water. She also has minor abilities in shapeshifting, since she can change from her ugly monstrous form into the form of a beautiful girl. Trivia *Oceanus Shenron is the eldest of the Shadow Dragons since the wish that created her was made before any of the others. *She appears to hate her true form since she kills anyone who sees it. *Oddly, since the wish that created Oceanus was a selfish one and should have produced little negative energy, she turned out as bad as most of the other Shadow Dragons, unlike Nuova Shenron who was also born from a selfish wish. However the wish that created her had good intentions (stopping Emperor Pilaf from wishing himself ruler of the world) and only had selfish content. Likewise, Oceanus Shenron's act of bringing a village fish may have seemed good, but this got rid of the fishing business and caused the town to become polluted from the rotten extra fish, a clue to her true evil nature. Its possible she was trying to be good, until Goku had laughed at the wish that gave her life, which led her to become hostile. Category:Villainesses Category:Dragons Category:Dark Forms Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Elementals Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Sea Monsters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Humanoid Category:Comedic Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Siblings Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deities Category:Grey Zone Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Outright Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Villains